You've Got Me All Wrong
by baileyismyname
Summary: Trunks has a rude awakening and rushes off to work only to run smack into the girl of his dreams and knock her sprawling. He hunts her down only for her to tell him to get lost, can he find a way to get to through to her?
1. Chapter 1

_So here's that fun housekeeping stuff so I don't get sued,  
Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and their respective  
characters are the property of FUNimation, Toei Animation,  
Fuji TV and Akira Toryiama._

So support the official release because it's flipping awesome!

_Also, there is a reason it has an M or 16+ rating (there's SEX :O!)  
So you know, if you don't know what that is, you should go back to  
playing with dolls so i am not responsible for ruining your childhood._

_My last note (I promise) is that this story falls into the  
same story line as my previous story: "Dancing for Rain."  
If you didn't read it, well, please do someday, but  
if you really don't want to, read this anyway 'cause it'll make  
sense since any relevant "stuff" is recapped and if you  
have read DFR, you're awesome and this will fill  
in a big blank for you._

Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter One:**

Trunks awoke to the high pitched sound of his beeping alarm clock ringing in his sensitive ears. He grumbled feeling around his bedside table for the screeching black box. He attempted to lightly tap the clock to silence it, but in his groggy mind over shot and slammed his hand down rather heavy smashing the screeching black box along with the table it was on. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before jolting up straight and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He jumped up, his feet hitting the cool hardwood floor with a soft thud for someone of his size. He felt the blood rush to his head and his vision go fuzzy. He took a couple of steps before the dizziness over came his and he toppled sideways crashing into a wall and consequently falling through it.

Sakura opened the front door to Trunks' house in time to hear the thunderous crash. She rushed inside and yelled up the stairs, "Trunks are you alright? You got up too fast again didn't you?" She walked back to the table and placed the brown paper grocery bag on top of it before turning and making her way to the fridge. She opened the door and continued to talk, "You better get moving or you'll be late for work. I'll call Pete to fix that wall. That man makes a fortune off of you. You pretty much keep him in business. You think you'd learn by now to just stand up slower." She extracted oranges and eggs from the abyss of the fridge and placed them on the counter. She listened for the sound of his footsteps but couldn't hear them. She brushed back her black shoulder length hair that was now beginning to be streaked with wisps of grey. She pulled her black glasses from the pocket of her grey sweater and placed them carefully on her nose. "I'm guessing today isn't an orange juice day after all, I'll get the coffee on." A muffled "thank you" sounded from somewhere up the stairs. Sakura giggled to herself as she cracked eggs into a frying pan. "You take after your mother for sure Trunks."

Trunks pulled himself out from inside the wall and stood, rubbing his now throbbing head. He ran a hand through his shaggy, violet hair and let out a sigh as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He removed the black boxers he was wearing and flung them into the laundry basket before closing the bathroom door behind him. He turned on the hot water so the room filled with steam. He stepped in and leaned his head against the wall, allowing the hot water to run down his neck and back. He closed his eyes for a moment taking in the silence. The light, consistent dripping of the water was the only sound to be heard. Sakura's voice floated into the silence, "Trunks… you're going to be late for work. His eyes snapped open and he poked his head out of the shower door. He peered around the corner at the clock on the wall and screamed. Sakura smiled to herself and shook her head.

Sakura picked up the large plate of eggs, sausages, bacon and toast and balanced it on one hand. She picked the mug of coffee up with the other and began making her way to the table. Trunks came flying down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of her. He snatched the coffee mug from her and down it in one gulp. He dropped the empty mug on the table. Sakura snatched his arm and pulled him toward her. She dropped the overflowing plate to the table and grabbed his black, untied tie and tied it in one swift motion. She tucked it into his jacket and patted his solid chest. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before running out the door, "Thanks aunt Sakura! See you at five!" Sakura giggled and shook her head. She looked at the overflowing plate and sighed. Fin came up along side her and hopped on the table. Sakura handed the midnight cat a piece of bacon. "That boy is something else. I tell you that old girl." The cat licked her lips and looked back at Sakura from her large yellow orbs, "He's just like Bailey." Sakura laughed a loud and nodded, "You've got that right Fin. He is just like Bailey."

Trunks slid in the front door of Capsule Corp. and held his briefcase over his face as he made his way by the security window where the too familiar security guard worked and entered his pass code into the keypad. It beeped signalling his clearance and he quickly opened the door and slid inside. He made his way down the hall trying his best to avoid eye contact with anyone who may have noticed his arrival. He was about halfway to the elevator when a voice rang out from an office, "Sir!" Trunks scrunched up his face in horror and the man rushed to his side. "I've been waiting for you since I got here this morning; mind you I came in early. Did you read over my proposal yet? I understand if you haven't you must be extremely busy and I know you just got back from the Delinski deal…" The man's words faded into a buzz Trunks continued down the hall. With each step the babbling man was joined by other babbling employees who shoved papers and documents in his face and asked similar questions. He sighed and looked at the floor, allowing his mind to wander and block out the noise surrounding him. He collided with something. Liquid splashed into his face and down the front of his suit. He stopped walking and looked up. The chattering around him stopped. The something he collided with turned out to be a someone, a very beautiful someone at that. Trunks felt his cheeks flare red. The young woman looked up at him from soft, light green eyes, her hair was falling out of the ponytail it was tied back in revealing that the white one could see from the top of her head slowly gave way to varying shades of blue as it went on. Trunks gaped at her, "I – I uh- I-" She jumped to her feet. "Sir I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention I – oh no, I cut your arm. Here I can heal that for you." She held a small delicate hand over the gash in his arm. Pink shimmering light emitted from her hand and seeped its way into his skin. The gash vanished she pulled her hand back, "I'm really sorry about your suit." She turned and scampered off. Two employees appeared in front of him and began dabbing the coffee off the front of his shirt. "Do you want her fired?" "Who was she?" "Must be new." "What a klutz." "No respect." "Someone do a write up." "Who's was she?" "Find out, make a complaint." Trunks waved a hand, "That's enough all of you, really. It was just a simple mistake. There is no issue here." He pushed his way through the throng and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the up arrow and stepped inside. One of the employees made an attempt to follow. He stuck out an arm to block the door. "Please. I have matters to attend to. Write up memos and send them to Valerie. I'll get back to you all. I promise." The elevator door closed. Trunks gave a sigh of relief and leaned back closing his eyes. _"Who was that girl?" _The elevator dinged signalling his arrival at his office. He stepped out and made his way to the door of his office. He entered his pass code again on the keypad next to the door. It gave a beep and the door slid open. He made his way to his desk and flopped down in his large, leather chair. He leaned forward on his elbows and dropped his head to his hands massaging his temples. _"Finally… some peace and quiet… it will be disturbed in three… two…" _The door to his office slid open and Valerie stepped inside referring to the palm pilot in her hand. "Alright sir, let's go over your itinerary for today. You have a meeting with the board of directors at…" Trunks sighed and tuned out her droning. His thoughts kept returning to the girl from his earlier collision. He sat up straight and put his arms behind his head. He leaned back and put his feet up on his desk. Valerie finished and dropped the palm pilot to her side. "Are we clear sir?" "Yes Valerie. Always… who was that girl from earlier?" Valerie cocked an eyebrow at him, "What girl?" Trunks dropped his feet to the floor and leaned on his desk. "The one I collided with in the hallway." She picked up the palm pilot, "Do you want her fired? I can arrange-" Trunks waved his hands, "No, no. Not fired. I've just never seen her before." Valerie referred to the screen in front of her, the blue light flickering across her serious face, "We've just hired a new group of secretaries… five in total." Trunks stood up and raced to the door. "Thanks Valerie. Take the rest of the day off with pay and lunch is on me." The door closed and he vanished from sight. Valerie sighed and made her way to the door. _"He didn't listen to a word I said… what else is new?" _

Trunks poked his head into the door of the lavish office. He noticed her sitting at her desk. She had her elbow rested on her desk and her head rested on her hand. She tapped a pen with her free hand in a steady, consistent rhythm. Her shoulder length hair was down revealing its many shades. The phone rang causing her to jump. She swivelled around in her chair to answer it. Trunks cleared his throat and stepped inside. She scribbled something down on a yellow sticky note and peeled it off sticking it up on her desk. She hung up the phone and swivelled back around. At the sight of the purple haired man she jumped. "Sir, shouldn't you be at a meeting right now?" Trunks nodded and stepped closer to her desk. "Honestly… yes, but I wanted to see you instead." She brushed back her hair and sighed, leaning forward on her elbows. Her green eyes gazed up at him. "If this is the part where I get fired… please just cut to the chase." Trunks sat down on the corner of her desk and smiled. "No, that's not why I'm here. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot earlier." He extended a hand to her. "I'm Trunks." She took his hand and shook it. "Kiri, but I already knew who you were… along with probably half the globe." Trunks felt his cheeks flush. She brushed back her hair again and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry sir but I really don't understand why you are here." Trunks gave a dopey smiled and lifted an arm up scratching the back of his head, "Well, uh- really-uh-I-I-mean if you aren't busy later maybe-uh-we-uh-could-uh-get dinner." She tilted her head to one side and furrowed her forehead in confusion. She leaned forward and whispered, "Are you married?" Trunks sucked in air with surprise, "What? No." She leaned back in her chair, "Then I don't understand." She stood up, "CEOs don't date secretaries… especially ones who are terrible at their jobs." The phone on her desk rang and she pressed a button, an angry voice screamed over the speaker, "Kiri I told you I needed those files delivered to me by two o'clock! You better have ordered those flowers for my wife! Is the coffee on? Send those papers down to accounting!" She sighed and brushed back her hair before turning back to Trunks. She stepped out from behind her desk away from the screaming intercom. "Look, I expected the fresh meat thing to happen when I got hired here but I didn't expect if from you. I guess the whole "I'm the president" thing is like your trump card and it probably works… a lot but I'm not buying into the whole dinner thing. Just be honest with me, say you aren't looking for anything real." A particularly loud screech of Kiri rang out from the intercom. "I really have to go. I am sorry about your suit. It's probably worth more than my house." She returned back to the intercom. "Yes sir, I'm on it." Trunks sighed and left her office. He checked his watch. _"Early day for me today I think…" _He made his way to the elevator and pressed the down button. After a few moments he heard the familiar ding and boarded. He made his way to the front door and out into the mid afternoon sun.

Sakura stood at the sink, humming while she finished off the end of the dishes. She heard a familiar knock at the door and dried her hands off in the near by towel before crossing to open it. Trunks stood in the doorway with a large bouquet of flowers smiling at her. Sakura brought her hands up to her mouth in surprise. "Trunks, why would you do that?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Because the look on your face is worth it every time." He handed her the flowers and she scampered off into the kitchen with them. She filled a clear vase with water and placed it on the table before placing the flowers in it. Bulma looked out from behind the large arrangement and smiled at him. "You spoil her rotten Trunks." He smiled back at her and took a seat at the table. Bulma looked at him from behind her glasses. "You're out early today…" Trunks gave a weak laugh and scratched his head, "Sorry about that Aunt Bulma… its just been a weird day." Sakura took a seat next to him with her cup of tea. Bulma patted his arm, "Well tell us about it. We may come off as a couple of crazy old bats but we do know what's going on." She caught sight of the rip in his sleeve. "What happened to your suit?" Trunks felt himself beginning to blush. "I collided with a girl at work this morning. Her coffee cup shattered…" Sakura placed her coffee cup back down on the table. "A girl? Was this a pretty girl?" Trunks' cheeks began to glow. Bulma and Sakura smiled at each other from across the table. Trunks dropped his gaze to the table and muttered meekly, "Yeah." Bulma and Sakura both beamed at him. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "You like this girl… I can tell. So why on earth are you bringing an old bitty like me flowers when you could be sending them to her?" Trunks smiled at her timidly, "I think it's a bit more complicated than that…" Sakura burst into laughter and looked at Bulma. "He even has the same tastes as his mother." Bulma smiled, "Bailey never could take the easy route."

Trunks cleared his throat and knocked on the door of Kiri's office. She glanced up from her computer screen and rolled her eyes at her visitor. "Come in." Trunks removed the tiny bouquet of bright orange tiger lilies from behind is back on presented it to her. "You don't strike me as a dozen roses type." Kiri eyed the simple bouquet of flowers and fingered the orange satin bow they were tied together with. Her green eyes floated up to him. "You're right… I have to give you that. Roses aren't my thing." She returned her eyes to the large brightly coloured flowers, "Actually, tiger lilies are my favourite…" Her eyes floated back up to him. "So how did you figure it out? Call my landlady? Call my ex boyfriend? Humour me here." Trunks sat down on the corner of her desk and folded his hands in his lap. "Actually, I described you to my aunts and they gave floral suggestions." Kiri placed the flowers genteelly on her desk and brushed her hair back in her habitual manner, she gave a soft sigh. Trunks stood up and leaned on her desk, "Take the day off." She returned her attention to the computer screen, "As lovely as that would be, I can't afford a day off." She turned back to Trunks and gazed up at him, "If I took the day off I wouldn't get paid." Trunks sighed and stood up. He made his way to the door and stopped. He turned back to her, "Healers don't belong cooped up in an office. I've known a few. You're all too free spirited… it's in your blood." Kiri watched him vanish around the corner and into the labyrinth of Capsule Corp. She brushed back her hair and sighed. Her eyes caught notice of the small yellow envelope that had been paper clipped to the ribbon tied around the flowers. Her name was scrawled in black ink across the front. She carefully opened it and removed the plain white card from inside it. She opened it and read. Written simply in the same rough cursive was a simple message, "You've got me all wrong." She ran a finger over the message and stood. She quickly darted for the door and into the hall. Trunks was nowhere in sight.

Sakura heaped food onto Trunks' plate and chattered on excitedly, "I really do have a good feeling about this Trunks… I think she might be the one." Trunks felt his cheeks begin to flush and lowered his head. Sakura smiled as she plopped food onto Goku's plate. "Don't be so shy Trunks. We all think it's great." Bulma voiced from the opposite side of the table. Sakura nodded in agreement, "Why don't you just tell her you're a fighter? That will get her attention." Goten came from the living room and flopped down in a chair next to Trunks. "Are you having girl problems? I can give you advice. I'm the master." Bulma choked on her coffee and spit it back in the cup. Sakura cracked her son over the head with the now empty tray she was carrying. Goten cringed, Sakura examined the large dent and sighed. Bulma coughed for a moment and cleared her throat she narrowed her eyes and pointed at him, "You will give no love advice Son Goten! If that is what we wanted we would have just sent him to Yamcha." Sakura returned with a second overflowing tray and began serving its contents, "Or Krillin for that matter." Goten rubbed his head, "I was only trying to be helpful." Sakura shook her serving utensil in his face, "Well stop. If we want your services we will request them. Shut up and eat." A burp emitted from Goku and he rubbed his stomach, "That was good Sakura… as always." The large Saiyan sat up straight. "Hey boys, there is a World Tournament coming up soon! You have to enter with me for old time's sake!" Bulma rolled her eyes and stood to help Sakura clear the dishes. She shook back her aquamarine hair, "Here we go again. Yamcha has been on about this all day." Sakura smiled and began running the dishwater. Trunks leaned on the table, "As great as that would be uncle Goku… I have to work." Bulma approached the table and picked up his plate, "No you don't. You're on your yearly sabbatical." Trunks shot up straight, "Aunt Bulma I – you-I-but-" Sakura turned around and smiled, "How wonderful, all you boys could use a little training time." Bulma nodded, "Male bonding time. Take Yamcha too." Trunks looked over at Goten and the two young men looked back at the smiling women. Goku slapped a hand down on each of their shoulders and smiled broadly, "Alright boys, let's get a move on, no sense wasting time." Trunks and Goten looked at each other and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kiri finished bandaging the arm of a fighter and sent him off. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her usual Capsule Corp. uniform was replaced by the usual short white skirt and short belly shirt and white hat she was required to wear by tournament staff. She left the area she was in and returned to the bench she was seated at. Two new fighters stepped up. The violet hair of one caught her attention, _"Is that- no way…" _Their fight commenced and she turned to the older woman next to her, "Who is that?" The woman turned her attention to her and smiled, "Trunks? He's been fighting in these tournaments since he was knee high to a grasshopper but of course you know who his parents are so that's not surprising at all. He's a bachelor if you are wondering. Probably one of the world's most eligible." The woman smiled broadly further creasing her weather beaten skin. Kiri smiled back, "Thanks Master Pinto." Kiri sank back into her thoughts, _"So he wasn't lying…" _Her thoughts were broken by the jabbering of her master, "You know Kiri you should act on that interest you have in him… if I were about ninety years younger there would be no stopping me. His father was quiet the man too. It's in that boy's blood to be great… can't slow down those Saiyans…" There was an announcement. Kiri whipped her attention to the end of the fight. "I got this one!" She yelled and ran off. Master Pinto chuckled to herself, "Well Bailey, it looks like your son found a woman after your own heart."

Kiri skidded over to Trunks and grabbed him by the arm before he could vanish into the crowd. "Hello, my name's Kiri and I will be your healing assistant for the day. If you would just accompany me to my room then we can get started." Trunks eyed her confused but complied with her request. They entered the room and she shut the door. She examined the small slash in his shoulder and held a hand over it. Pink light emitted and it quickly sealed. She examined him closely. He looked vastly different in his loose fitting black pants and black tank top. "You're the guy from the office…" Trunks felt himself blush slightly, "You caught me." Kiri leaned on the counter and brushed her bangs back. "You're right. I had you all wrong… can we start over?" Trunks looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling, and smiled widely, "I'd like that." She walked toward him, "Good." He caught sight of the dark pink mark tracing up her side. "You have the tree of life." She shot a hand to her side. "Yeah… how did you know what it was?" His eyes drifted off and he stood picking up his jacket. "I knew someone with it once… a long time ago." He slipped his jacket on and opened the door. Kiri followed him, "Hey Trunks!" He stopped and turned back. "My shift is over at three… do you want to grab lunch? I can recommend a good concession stand." Trunks smiled at her, "Sure." Kiri smiled in a goofy manner, "Great, I'll see you then." He smiled and nodded before vanishing into the crowd. Kiri jumped and gave a fist pump, "Yes!"

Kiri and Trunks stood leaning on a railing at the now empty tournament stadium. He glanced over at her, examining the soft features of her face, the way the stadium lights reflected off her skin making her appear to glow, the soft, light green of her eyes. A smile spread across his face, "I want to tell you, you were right." She glanced up at him and cocked a white eyebrow, "I was right about what?" He looked at her with a serious expression. "CEO's and Secretaries… they don't date. Hell, they barely ever see eye to eye on anything, but, fighters and healers… they are usually on the same page." She smiled at him, "Touché. My dad was a fighter. My mother was a healer. They even met at a tournament." Trunks smiled at her, "It seems to be a familiar story." She stood up and leaned with her back resting on the rail, "Did your parents meet here too?" Trunks gave a weak laugh, "No, no… my parents had a lot more… complicated relationship that that. They were a healer and a fighter though. My aunt and uncle met at a tournament though." "Goku is your dad… right?" Trunks turned to face her, "Oh no, he's my uncle. Well not really… wow… I just realized this story sounds messed up." Kiri looked at him with intrigue, "I'm sure I can follow." Trunks leaned back on the railing and looked up to the stars. "My mother died when I was… just a baby. I don't really remember her from then but I did see her again. My mom's best friend Sakura, Goku's wife helped my father raise me but he died too when I was still fairly young. I can remember him though… Goku and Sakura took me in… in a way they are like my parents…" Kiri looked at him thoughtfully. "Wow, I'm sorry Trunks. I really had no right to ask that..." He brushed her bangs back out of her eyes, "No it's okay, really." Kiri stood and looked back at him. He was gazing up to the sky, deep in thought. _"Wow Trunks… I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions…" _He turned back to her and smiled while he stood straight. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly catching him off guard. He looked down at her confused for a moment before smiling and resting his hands gently on her back and his chin on top of her head. "I'm not out to hurt you." Kiri rested her chin on his chest and glanced up at him, her green eyes appearing to smile. "I know you aren't… I understand now." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and continued to hold her close. The stars above shone like brilliant diamonds. A shooting star crossed the sky and disintegrated into the atmosphere. If one were to be looking at the moment they would have noticed what appeared to be an angel watching from across the stands.

Trunks made his way down the stairs to the kitchen and sat at his usual spot at the kitchen table. Sakura smiled at him warmly, something mischievous gleaming from within her chocolate brown eyes. She placed a steaming plate in front of him and a glass of orange juice. She leaned on the counter and waited for him to have a mouthful. "So Trunks… you vanished after the tournament… where did you go?" Trunks swallowed the large mouthful of food with a gulp and felt his eyes begin to water; he managed to choke out, "Out." Sakura stepped closer to him, "With who?" He downed his orange juice, "A friend." "Was this a rather pretty friend?" Trunks glanced up at his aunt, "Maybe." Sakura took the empty plate and glass and dropped it in the sink. She picked up a second full plate, refilled the glass and returned. "I hope you are using protection Trunks." Trunks sprayed orange juice across the table and out of his nose. "Aunt Sakura!" Sakura adjusted her glasses and shrugged. "What? I'm a concerned mother figure." Trunks picked up his empty glass and plate and dropped them in the sink among the others. "I told you aunt Sakura. She is just a friend." He kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the door. Sakura called after him as his disappeared from her sight. "Trunks, where are you going? I know you are off work until next week!"

Trunks found Kiri leaving a dry cleaner and approached her. She jumped when she noticed him. "How do you do that? You just pop up everywhere… do you plant a tracker on me? That's not cool." He beamed at her and took the dry cleaning out of her hands. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "You have a very distinct smell." She cocked an eyebrow at him and sniffed herself. "All I can smell is the cheap vanilla something body spray I got from a bargain bin at a drug store…" Trunks looked at her and smiled. "I don't mean like that… everyone has their own smell." She gave him a questioning look. He felt himself blush, "It's a Saiyan thing… sensitive nose… sensitive ears." Kiri nodded while pretending to understand, "Of course it is…" They arrived at her apartment complex and he opened the door for her before handing her, her dry cleaning. "Here you are madam." She took the dry cleaning and rolled her eyes. "Thank you good sir… to think they say chivalry is dead." She headed towards the elevator. Trunks yelled after her, "If you aren't busy later want to get dinner?" She turned back to him and smiled, "I'll have to consult my schedule. I'm in demand. A lot of important people have appointments with me but I'm sure I can fit you in." She winked at him and continued on her way to the elevator. "Great, I'll get you at eight!"

Kiri downed the last of her wine and placed her glass on the table. She glanced towards the large windows that encased the restaurant. She turned back to Trunks with a mischievous grin. "Let's go out on the balcony. The sky looks amazing tonight!" Trunks reached across the table, lightly place his hand over hers and smiled, "I think you've had a bit too much to drink to be out on a balcony." She smiled and jumped up grabbing his hand. "Come on Trunks! The brave don't live forever but the cautious don't live at all." He drank what was left of his wine and stood. He smiled at her, "Let's go." She wrapped her fingers in his and led him toward the great glass doors that led to the balcony. They stepped into the warm night air. Kiri raced to the railing that surrounded the balcony and leaned over looking out at the lights of the city and the twinkling stars above them. She removed the black heels she was wearing, and slung them over two fingers before looking at Trunks and brushing back the curls she had in her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm honestly terrible at this…" Trunks smiled broadly at her. "Don't worry… me too." Kiri looked at him wide eyed, "Really? That's so hard to believe! You are such a sweetheart!" Trunks felt his cheeks begin to glow, "I'm glad you seem to think so…" Kiri smiled at him, "I know so." She leaned back over the balcony and threw her shoes. She watched them fall and bellowed in a voice far too loud for a person her size, "Hello world! Tonight I feel beautiful!" She pulled herself back and giggled; her smile captivating Trunks' heart. He eyed her, the way her dress complimented the color of her hair, the way her eyes shone with a sense of infinity. "You look beautiful." He blurted out, his mouth working faster then whatever controlled it. Kiri gazed up at him, her green eyes falling on him in a manner they never had before. She looked away and brushed a curl behind her ear before looking back up at him. "You wanted to kiss me… that night… at the tournament." Trunks felt himself blush as he leaned on the railing in front of him, "Yeah… I did." Kiri shook back her hair and looked over at him. "Why didn't you?" He turned and leaned his back up against the railing so he didn't have to face her, "Because if I did… I wouldn't be able to stop." Kiri seemingly materialized in front of him. She placed a hand on each side of his face and pulled him down. Her lips connected with his. He felt his knees turn to mere jelly and his cheeks glowed red. She pulled back still holding onto his face. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Who said I wanted you to stop?" Trunks felt a smirk spread across his face. He brushed her hair back and placed a hand on the side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her pulling her in close. He felt his tongue collide with hers in a warm tangle. After what seemed to him to be only a few seconds it was over. A soft melody floated through the speaker system of the restaurant. He looked down at her and smiled. He extended a hand, "May I have this dance?" Kiri took his hand a smiled brightly, "You are so corny." She followed him to the center of the balcony. He wrapped an arm securely around her waist and held her hand. "Is that a bad thing?" She smiled at him, "It's really not… I love it." Trunks smiled back at her, "Then I won't worry about changing it." He leaned in and playfully kissed her neck. She let out a soft giggle and rested her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. _"Kiri… if only you knew what you do to me…" _

Trunks and Kiri made their way to the front of the restaurant. Kiri tripped forward and fell into his arms. Trunks held her at bay, "Tonight was amazing… I'll see you tomorrow." Kiri nodded and made her way in the opposite direction from him before turning and making her way back. She fell into his arms. "Let me come with you." He smiled at her. "You don't mean that…" Kiri wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do mean that. I'll remember this in the morning." Trunks kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back. "I'll take your word for it." His limo pulled up, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He opened the door and slid into the seat. "Home?" The voice from the window came. Trunks nodded, "Yes." The vehicle sped to life in the direction of Trunks' house.

Trunks cradled Kiri in his arms as he made his way to the door. He shifted her weight onto one arm, slid the key into the lock, and pushed the door open. He dropped her to her feet and she playful pushed him back. "You don't have to carry me! I can walk myself…" Trunks lightly placed a hand at the base of her back as she wobbled into his house. "I could have made it myself." He smiled at her as she wobbled and extended his ever watchful hand, "I know… you just kind of… threw away your shoes…" She threw her jacket on a chair as she walked by. Kiri looked at him and beamed, "I know… tonight was just… it really felt amazing for me… I've never felt the way I did tonight… ever… you really are amazing…" She came forward fast and kissed him again. His blue eyes looked at her thoughtfully; "You are going to regret this…" He backed up onto the stairs in an attempt to distance himself from her. She shook her head and stepped toward him, she wrapped her arms around him, "Never…" He picked her up and kissed her, carrying her down the hall to his room. He kissed her softly before laying her on his bed. She looked up at him, "Are you going to sit down?" He felt his cheeks to glow, "Well- I- uh…" Her bright green eyes smiled up at him, "Get comfortable… seriously." She pulled her navy blue dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. She gazed up at him in her black lace lingerie. He smiled at her and unbuttoned his shirt before leaving the room. When he returned he was clad in only dark coloured boxers. Kiri caught sight of his body and smiled. She sat up straight and ran a hand lightly over his abs. "Wow… you look really good… I didn't think that was hidden under there…" Trunks felt himself blush as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You look good too… really good… really." Kiri brushed back her hair as he lowered himself to the bed. No sooner had he met the mattress she dropped her head to his chest. He draped and arm around her shoulders. She curled into him, "You know Trunks… I really… I think I love you…" He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Kiri… goodnight." She sighed into him, her warm breath tickling his bare chest. He pulled the blankets over her and closed her eyes.

Kiri awoke to the soft rays of sunlight streaming in through the small window. She rubbed her eyes and slid slowly from under Trunks' arm. She had just slid off the bed and picked up her dress when his eyes shot open. He rubbed them and watched her get dressed. She swept back a curl and turned around catching his open eyes. "Trunks, you're awake." He smiled at her, "I couldn't help it… it felt weird when you moved." Her green eyes fell on him and a small smile crept across her lips, "Did you mean what you said last night?" Trunks nodded, "Every word." She approached him and kissed him lightly, a sweet, soft, quick kiss. She stood up and brushed her hair back, "I'll see you later Trunks." She left the room her light footsteps vanishing into the hall. She made her way down the stairs. She jumped at the sight of Sakura and tried to stifle her almost scream. Sakura turned from the stove and adjusted her glasses. She beamed at Kiri, "You must be the pretty friend." She stepped closer to her and examined her from behind her silver frames, "Yes, you are very pretty one indeed. I hope that boy is treating you right. If he's not I'll have to beat him with my frying pan." Kiri giggled, "He's a perfect gentleman." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "He better be if he knows what's good for him and you better be good to him too missy. I've never seen that boy so enthralled in anything in his life as he is in you." Kiri picked her jacket up off the chair she had tossed it on and slid it on. "I could never dream of hurting him… he's a sweetheart." Sakura caught a familiar glint in the young woman's eyes and nodded, "I believe you dear." Kiri made her way to the door and opened it. Sakura stopped her, "Dear… where are your shoes?" Kiri looked down at her bare feet and giggled, "I kind of threw them… off a balcony…" Sakura burst into laughter, "If only Bailey was around to see you. The stories you could share." Sakura indicated her own shoes by the door, "Wear my shoes home. I know they aren't stylish but at my age no one cares. I can wear my slippers to the car so I don't really need them. You can just give them to Trunks later." Kiri smiled and slipped on the shoes. "Thank you Mrs… um…" "Sakura, my name is Sakura. None of this formal Mrs. stuff." Kiri smiled at her, "Alright, nice to meet you Sakura." She closed the door quietly behind her. Sakura smiled and shook her head turning her attention back to the stove. Trunks descended the stairs in white boxers that were strewn with happy faces. His hair was still wet. Sakura plopped a plate on the table and sat down next to him with a cup of coffee. She eyed him in silence for a moment and adjusted her white cardigan. "So your friend is spending the night now and you are going to try to tell me she's just a friend." Trunks took a sip of his coffee and put the mug down, "In technicalities she isn't more than a friend…" Sakura snorted, "Trunks, are you missing the body on her or just losing your mind? The girl is clearly into you and clearly gorgeous. What the hell are you waiting for?" Trunks choked and began to cough. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up, "That's exactly what you are doing here… choking." She made her way to the cupboard and removed a glass. She turned on the tap and filled it with water. She handed it to Trunks. He nodded in thanks and drank it. Sakura picked her shall up from the chair she had slung it on and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Follow your heart Trunks. You always over analyze things. I have no idea where you got it from. Your mother and father both always did what felt right. So have Goku and I… I'm blaming Bulma and her smarts for this." She turned and opened the door. "If you need anything Trunks… you know where to find me." She closed the door behind her. Trunks leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Kiri made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. She spotted Sakura at the stove and smiled, "Good morning Sakura." Sakura turned away from the stove and removed her glasses wiping them on the corner of her mauve button up cardigan. "Good morning Kiri. Lovely weather we've been having." She placed her glasses back on her nose and smiled. Kiri nodded and made her way to the door, "That's for sure." She slipped on her sneakers and left. Trunks made his way downstairs. Sakura approached him and tied his tie. "Trunks… this is the fifth day in a row I've said good morning to Kiri… did she move in?" Trunks cheeks began to flush. "No…uh… why would you think she did?" Sakura folded her arms. "Well she spends the night here, I've found thong underpants in the laundry, her shoe collection is slowly migrating, she has a hairbrush and a toothbrush in the bathroom… need I continue?" Trunks shook his head, "I see your point… I guess it's getting serious…" Sakura gave a giggle and returned to the stove. "So what are you waiting for? All systems are go…" She turned around and eyed him. "It's the marking thing isn't it?" Trunks glowed various shades of red, "Well it's not exactly normal… I mean humans don't do that… it's like this weird argument I have with the two sides of me." Sakura shrugged and handed him a mug of coffee, "Do what feels right." He looked down at his aunt and smiled. "You always know what to say aunt Sakura." Sakura smiled, "I try, but your mother; your mother always without fail had the right thing to say."

Sakura vacuumed around the sofa where Goten was sprawled watching T.V. She glanced at the screen to see what was captivating him to zombie like levels. Young half naked women pranced across the screen. Sakura grumbled. She could feel her dark mocha skin beginning to glow red with the rage she was beginning to feel. "Goten! Get off your ass and do something useful! Trunks has a steady girlfriend! Why don't you go out and find one! He also has a career! You could too! You're so lazy! I didn't raise my boys to be lazy!" Her rant was interrupted by a knock, she narrowed her eyes and glared at Goten, "I'm not finished with you yet… just you wait…" Sakura turned off the vacuum and made her way to the door. She opened it to see Trunks and Kiri. Her anger melted into excitement, "Trunks! Kiri! Is it six already? My house is a mess still. I feel terrible. Come in." She pushed the door open. Kiri handed her a bouquet of flowers. Sakura beamed at her, "Did Trunks tell you to do that? You shouldn't have." Kiri removed her coat and handed it to Trunks. "No he didn't, he actually said the same thing." She removed her coat and handed it to Trunks. Goten sat up on the couch and eyed her. He rushed over and extended a hand to her, "Hello there I'm Goten. You must be Kiri. You are even more beautiful then Trunks let on." Trunks shot dangers over at Goten who was still holding onto Kiri's hand and smiling dopily. Sakura's blood pressure shot up again. She handed the flowers she was holding over to Trunks. She grabbed a cast iron frying pan off its hook and slammed it into the side of his head with all the strength she could muster. Goten toppled sideways and rubbed his instantly throbbing head. Trunks smiled at Sakura who stood beaming and crossed her arms behind her back still holding the frying pan. "Now that, that's all settled why don't you make yourselves comfortable. My oldest son Gohan, his wife Videl and daughter Pan are yet to arrive." She wrapped an arm around Kiri's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I assure you Gohan is not near as forward as his brother… I still don't know where I went wrong with him." Kiri giggled. Trunks and Goten followed behind the two women. Goten continued to rub his throbbing head. Trunks leaned over to him and whispered with a snarl, "If you touch her or look at her like that again I'll probably kill you…" Goten backed away from him and put up his hands, "Whoa you are really serious about this girl… I should have known." Trunks rolled his eyes at him and walked away. Goten yelled after him, "What? Was it something I said?"

Sakura stood and began clearing the supper dishes. Kiri jumped up and smoothed down her low cut black shirt, "Let me help you Sakura." Sakura beamed at the young woman, "You are so sweet Kiri… you don't have to." Kiri began to gather dishes, "I know I don't have to. I want to." Bulma and Videl rose as well. Videl smiled at Sakura, "Remind you of anything?" Sakura beamed back at her, "I was just thinking that." The women made their way over to the sink. Pan made her way over to Trunks and pulled his sleeve. Trunks looked down at her. "What's up Pan?" Pan folded her arms across her chest. "I know you really like that girl…" Trunks blushed, "Yeah, I do… that obvious is it?" Pan smiled triumphantly, "Yes it is. I just want you to know, I approve." Trunks smiled at her, "Why thank you Pan." She flipped her head around and put her hands behind her back before wandering off. Gohan looked at Trunks and smiled, "Well it seems the boss approves Trunks." Trunks smiled, "I'm glad that everyone seems to like her." Gohan smiled, "She's a really nice girl." Yamcha's voice cut into the conversation, "She's a real head turner… if I was ten years younger Trunks… I'm telling you…" The eyes of the three half Saiyans sitting at the table met him. He giggled nervously, "I'm just going to stop talking… I'm very outnumbered and outmatched here." Trunks felt a firm hand come down on his shoulder. His blue eyes drifted up to come to rest on the serious face of Goku. "Trunks, let's go for a walk." Trunks pushed back his chair and stood. "No problem uncle Goku." The two men made their way to the door. Goku shut it gently behind him. Goten, Gohan and Yamcha looked at each other with confusion. "Gee you two, your dad looked really serious there." Goten and Gohan nodded. "I wonder what's going on."

Goku and Trunks landed on the hill over looking the lake. The warm night breeze danced lightly across them blowing Trunks' purple hair and ruffling Goku's orange gi. Trunks undid the top two buttons on his black dress shirt and loosened his white tie. The two men glanced out at the small stream in silence. Finally Goku spoke, "Can you feel it?" Trunks looked at Goku with confusion, "Feel what? I'm sorry; I don't think I understand what you mean…" "Close your eyes and relax. Feel the air here." Trunks closed his eyes and let the soft breeze wash over him. "There's a strong presence here…" Goku nodded, "Good. You can feel their energy. The last time I ever spoke to your mother we were standing here. Just like you and I are. She had a vision of the Cell games. She knew if she didn't intervene that no one would survive. Leaving you behind was the most painful decision she ever made. Before your father died he spoke to Sakura here. His one concern was that you would be taken care of." Goku turned his attention to Trunks. "You understand why I've taken you here… don't you?" Trunks nodded. Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can see how you act around Kiri. More importantly I can sense the connection you have with her. Don't let her slip away. She's your's. She's meant for you." Trunks nodded. "I know you can sense it. I just think sometimes you forget who you are. You come from a long royal bloodline. Your father was always proud of his Saiyan heritage. You should be as well." Trunks nodded, "I am." Goku removed his hand, "Follow your instincts Trunks. They will never steer you wrong." Trunks nodded, "Thank you uncle Goku." Goku smiled at him, "Anytime Trunks. I do think of you as a son. Now let's get back home before Sakura notices we left. I don't want to be on the receiving end of her frying pan..."

Sakura finished washing a plate and handed it to Kiri to rinse. Kiri did and passed it to Videl who was drying. Sakura handed Kiri another plate and smiled, "So how serious are you and Trunks?" Bulma piped in with a smile, "Are you thinking about marriage?" Kiri handed the plate to Videl and looked from one woman to the other uncomfortably, "Well I – we – he – I – um…" The three women looked at each other and giggled. Bulma piped back in, "Don't worry Kiri… your wedding could never be more disastrous than mine." Sakura giggled, "Oh my… the messes Bailey got me into." Kiri looked to Sakura, "Wait, was Bailey, Trunks' mother?" The three women nodded. Bulma made her way to the living room and returned with a photograph, she handed the frame to Kiri, "It's an old one..." Kiri looked down at the photograph. Younger versions of Goku and Sakura looked back at her. A still child Gohan was beaming back from Goku's arm. A young Bulma smiled from a red sofa, a young Yamcha sat next to her. On the floor in front of them all sat a young woman holding a black cat. She had brown hair and brown eyes that shone with a vibrant intensity." Sakura and Bulma eyed the frozen moment. Bulma sighed, "We were all so happy then… we all thought we'd live forever…" Sakura pointed to the young brown haired woman, "That's Bailey… immortalized through photograph forever and a day." Gohan appeared with a dusty photo album, "I hate to eavesdrop ladies, but I couldn't help but over hear." Sakura took the album from her eldest son and smiled. The group made their way over to the table and began to flip through.

"So Trunks' mother was the Bailey… the "tree of life," Bailey… who I looked up to my entire life?" Sakura nodded, "That girl had a talent." As they flipped through a picture of a young happy go-lucky Goten and a beaming young Trunks popped up. In the background was a beaming Gohan with a saucier looking version of his wife. Videl sighed, "Back in the Saiyaman and Saiyawoman days…" Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "I'm glad you grew out of that phase." Bulma leaned on the table, "I still like the way those outfits turned out." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. The door cracked open and Goku stepped in followed by Trunks. All the eyes peered up at them. Bulma looked at them confused, "Where've you guys been? You are missing out on all the fun." Sakura glanced out from behind her, "Gohan pulled out a photo album." Kiri leaned out from behind Sakura and smiled at Trunks, their eyes locking. Trunks felt himself blush. The buzzing chatter and laughter in the room was incoherent in his mind. He made his way over to Kiri and lightly breathed onto her neck. She felt herself shiver. He whispered in her ear, "You ready to go?" She gave a small nod. He glanced down at her, a smirk spread across his lips and his blue eyes took her in, "Good." She pushed back her chair and stood. Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist. She regarded him with a sense of intrigue. She looked back to the group at the table, "It was nice meeting you all." Goku smiled up at her, "I'm sure we will see you again." He looked over at Trunks and winked. Trunks smiled back at him. He opened the door and him and Kiri vanished into the night. Sakura appeared at Goku's side, "What do you know?" Goku looked up his wife and smiled broadly, "Nothing." Sakura placed her hands on her hips and scowled.

Kiri balance on one foot as she removed a black high heel and wobbled slightly. She dropped it to the floor and stepped into the kitchen. Trunks removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He untied his tie and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt. He looked towards Kiri. She smiled broadly at him. He made his way towards her. Her green eyes followed him, "I'm so glad I finally got those shoes off they were killing me." He gave her a smirk, placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her roughly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. A slight smirk crossed her face and her eyes fell on him with seductive intensity, "Where did that come from?" His smirk broadened, "I'm just getting started." He kissed her again, his hand sliding its way up her shirt. She pulled away and glanced up at him, her green eyes burning with a fiery passion. She shook back her hair and gave him a smile before reaching forward fast and tearing open the buttons on his shirt. She ran a hand down his bare chest and abs before sliding a hand down his pants and playfully teasing his erect manhood. He felt a shiver trace down his spine at the sensation of her hands on him. He slid his hand from its position inside her shirt and kissed her again. His hands found the v-neck on the front of her shirt. He gathered some of the fabric in each of his hands. Kiri heard the fibres of the fabric give way. He broke the kiss and looked at her, his eyes gleaming with the animal instincts of his Saiyan side. Kiri noticed the change in his demeanour. Rather than filling her with a fear it filled her with intrigue. She pulled her hand back from inside his pants. She placed her hands on his chest; underneath them she could feel a soft vibration. She realized he was emitting low growls. His hands found their way up her back and he ripped off what was left of her shirt. He dropped the black fabric remnants without giving them a second glance. His eyes were burrowing into her with a passion she had never before seen from him. She reached up slowly and clutched some of his shirt in each of her hands. Slowly, she slid it off allowing it to fall to the floor with the remnants of her own. Trunks looked from her smouldering green eyes, to her red satin bra and back. A crooked smirk crossed his features, "Are you sure about this little girl?" Kiri leaned into him and snapped his belt open. She licked up the middle of his chest and kissed him lightly. She undid the button on his pants along with the zipper in what seemed to be one swift motion. His pants dropped to his ankles. She turned and undid her own bra. She removed it and stepped back toward him. She dangled it in his face before dropping it. The scent of her arousal infiltrated his nostrils only pushing him farther. She turned and began to walk toward the stairs, she looked over her shoulder at him, "It's not nice to keep a girl waiting." She stopped at the base of the stairs and unbuttoned her pants. She dropped them to her ankles and stepped out of them exposing the fact she was wearing a red satin thong. Trunks darted for the stairs, picked her up and held her against the wall all in a motion too fast for her eyes to see. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in. He kissed her deeply while the fingers of his free hand fondled her nipple; her sent continued to grow stronger. His hand abandoned what it was doing and made its way down the her red satin thong. The fabric gave way with ease and he dropped it to the stairs. His fingers found their way into her warm, wet folds. A gasp escaped her throat, her body tingling with pleasure. He moved again. Kiri's eyes adjusted to being stationary, his speed making the journey from the stairs to his destination too much for her eyes to comprehend. As the came into focus she recognized his room, she blinked. His face was hovering over hers. She gave him a smile, "You're good at this." He gave her a sideways smirk, he's eyes dilated, fixed on her with a deep seeded longing. A growl escaped him again. He leaned down and kissed her, long, deep and passionate. His mind trying to keep his two sides at equilibrium rather than having his screaming Saiyan side take over. He pulled back. His mind beginning to grow hazy, he blinked hard; his eyes taking on a more heightened sense of focus, spiking along with the rest of his senses. He could hear thumping loudly in is ears. It took a moment for it to register in his mind it was his own heartbeat. His body moved instinctively towards her, its trance only broken by the gasp that emitted from her with his thrust inside of her. The experience played at hyper speed in his head, his seed spilling forth, his teeth grinding suppressing the urge to mark her. His mind went black. He didn't know if it was from the energy expended or the sensory overload. He came too with his teeth embedded in the skin of her collarbone. He released her and licked the trickling wound. Kiri felt her skin seal and eyed the panting, sweating Trunks. She kissed him lightly before he rolled from on top of her to the mattress. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to piece together the events of the night. They raced through in a broken loop until he drifted into sleep.

Sakura pulled out her door key and hummed to herself while balancing the grocery bag she had on her knee. She finally got it to stay and smiled triumphantly to herself. A shadow fell over her and she frowned, _"It better not rain today…" _She reached back to her leg and noticed the grocery bag was gone, _"Damn it! I can't believe I dropped that…" _She looked to the ground… no grocery bag. She slowly turned, not wanting to know what may be casting the wide shadow over her. The figure leaned down at her, "Am I really that terrifying?" Sakura grumbled and snatched back her grocery bag from the black spiky haired, shirtless, black winged man. "Vegeta I don't know what's wrong with you! Couldn't you have just said hello like anyone else? I'm too old for this! You'll give me a heart attack one of these days! Get inside!" The two stepped in and Sakura shut the door.

Kiri rubbed her eyes and rolled over on to the still sleeping Trunks' chest. She kissed him lightly a couple of times before his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her and smiled before giving her a deep kiss. He finished and eyed her, "That's the best wake up I've ever gotten." He rolled over on top of her and kissed her again, "You look beautiful." She gave a giggle and pulled herself up from under him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You're late for work." Trunks sprang to his feet and raced out of the room. Kiri watched his exit and giggled. She heard a crash in the hall and his voice call out, "I'm okay" before more quick footsteps and the closing of a door. She shook her head and smiled before crossing to the closet and removing her grey sweat suit she had left there. She dug through a drawer and removed a black tank top and a pair of socks. She continued to dig for a moment before she produced a pink bra. Closer examination revealed no underwear. She shrugged and began to get dressed.

Vegeta's nose began to twitch. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him from the stove, "Vegeta… what are you sniffing out?" He made his way over to the stairs and picked up Kiri's ripped shirt and discarded bra, he dangled them for Sakura to see. Sakura's jaw dropped and Vegeta smirked, "Looks like Trunks takes after me after all." Sakura raced over and snatched the articles from him. She waggled a finger in his face. "Vegeta, you keep your mouth shut! Don't say _anything_, that girl is probably still here." Vegeta lifted a hand and pushed Sakura's aside. "Woman I know she's still here. That's why I am. Are you that dense after all these years?" Sakura scowled at him, "You know what Vegeta? Never mind. I'm taking all of this to the laundry before one of them get's down here." She scooped up the remaining clothing from the floor and began to make her way down the hall. She popped her head around the corner before she could make her exit. "Umm… Vegeta?" He turned his attention to her and crossed his arms across his chest, "What do you want woman?" "Where's Bailey?" Vegeta gave her a familiar smirk and said nothing. Sakura looked at him wide eyed, "Dear god what is she going to do?" Vegeta simply turned back around and leaned against the wall. Sakura was about to leave when he spoke, "The girl will be down in about thirty seconds." Sakura's face twisted into a look of terror and she dropped the clothing she was carrying in the hall and raced back. Vegeta made his way away from the stairs and leaned on the counter. Sakura could feel herself beginning to panic. Kiri appeared at the bottom of the stairs before Sakura made her way back to the kitchen. Vegeta looked at Kiri and smiled. Kiri looked at him awkwardly and gave a feeble smile back, _"Who is this guy? Why does he have wings? Am I going to die?" _She attempted to make his way past him when he stuck an arm out to stop her. He leaned over and began sniffing the bite mark on her neck. Sakura raced to the stove and grabbed a frying pan off of it. She slammed it over his head and smiled. Vegeta grimaced and rubbed his head. Sakura smiled at Kiri, "He's an old friend of mine… afraid he's a tad forward… but he won't be bothering you again. I apologize for his behaviour." Sakura beamed at Kiri with the Frying pan held securely behind her back. Kiri made her way quickly to the door and left. Sakura turned to Vegeta and clocked him with the frying pan again. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just randomly show up her and start sniffing at people!" Vegeta folded his arms at her, "I was checking the bond! I was also checking to make sure my son has not gone out and found himself an annoyance such as yourself!" The two leaned over at each other in fury. Their stance was broken by the sound of a scream coming from upstairs. Vegeta smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms, "There's Bailey."

Bailey stuck her head into the shower so that Trunks had his back to her. She then cleared her throat and spoke, "Gee, I thought you would be bigger than that… I mean your dad is…" Trunks looked back at the visitor and screamed in surprise before toppling backwards and into the wall. Dust and plaster rained up. Bailey coughed and waved it away. "Is my face that scary?" Trunks looked back up at her and covered himself with his hands. "Why would you – I mean I'm- but you- get out of here for a minute and let me get dressed!" Bailey looked at him and shrugged. "Okay then… I don't get what the big deal is. I cleaned your ass more than once when you were a baby." Bailey made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Sakura looked at her and scowled. "That's two walls! Two damaged walls in one morning!" Bailey shrugged at her, "It's not like he can't afford it. Bulma pays him beyond well." Sakura felt her anger bubbly. "That's not the point! You two just materialize here and start tearing everything up!" Bailey and Vegeta exchanged looks. Bailey gave another shrug. They both turned their attention back to the fuming Sakura. Sakura pointed to Vegeta, "He was sniffing her!" Bailey rolled her eyes, "Of course he was sniffing her. That was the point of him seeing her." Sakura began to scream violently, "I don't care why he was sniffing her! You can't just go around doing that to people! Normal people find it creepy!" Trunks appeared downstairs. "Father you're here too?" Vegeta shrugged, "This was all your mothers idea. I told her you were old enough to make your own decisions but she had to make sure this girl was right for you… humans." Bailey looked at Vegeta and scowled, "Well excuse me!" Vegeta gave the now fuming Bailey a shove back. "Not that my opinion matters but I approve. You found your mate." Bailey crossed her arms, "Vegeta you never-" He placed a hand over her mouth and continued talking. "This is what you have to look forward to… for eternity…" Trunks smiled at his father. "It can't be that bad… can it?" Vegeta sighed and continued to silence Bailey. "You have no idea some day's son…" Sakura interrupted, "As lovely as this family reunion is, it's terrible timing. Trunks you are late for work." Trunks looked over at the clock and let out a scream before racing out the door. Sakura looked at her heaping plate of breakfast and sighed. Vegeta released Bailey. Bailey looked at Vegeta and huffed, "Abstinence it is for you!"

Trunks arrived home from work to find Sakura waiting on the other side of the door for him. She crossed her arms and approached him. "So… did you use protection?" Trunks felt himself blush. "Aunt Sakura!" She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just wondering... are you trying for kids?" Trunks appeared to stop breathing, "It's a little early for that…" Sakura plopped down in the nearest kitchen chair. "Again, inquiring minds want to know… so she is really the one… but you knew that all along." Sakura jumped up and clasped her hands together. "This is so exciting!" Trunks looked at her baffled. "Did you pick out a ring yet?" Trunks, (who had just begun to regain his natural color) began to blush again, "Well, I may have a couple of ideas." Sakura came out of her skin with joy, "I love weddings! Oh Trunks, this is so great! I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Supper is in the fridge, I better get home and make sure Goku's food is ready or I'll never hear the end of it." She rushed past him and out the door. Trunks shook his head and made his way upstairs to his room. He pushed open the door to his closet and pulled out a blue dress shirt that he had remembered Bulma pointing out matched his eyes. He threw it on the bed and dug out black dress pants. He sprayed on cologne and mentally checked his list over, _"Called florist… made the reservation… trying hard to remain calm…" _He checked the clock for the time, _"I told Kiri six thirty… I have an hour… everything is under control…" _

Trunks knocked on the door of Kiri's apartment and took a deep breath. The door opened revealing Kiri, her hair half curled she regarded him with surprise for a moment before smiling, "Trunks! You're early!" He handed her the flowers he was holding and leaned in giving her a swift, soft kiss. Her green eyes beamed up at him, "Just give me ten minutes and I promise I'll be finished." She quickly scampered out of the room. As promised she returned ten minutes later, her hair complete. She looked at him with her usual beaming smile, "Shall we?"

Trunks eyed Kiri from across the table and pushed his food around his plate in an absent minded manner. Kiri tilted her head and looked at him thoughtfully. "Is something on your mind? You've been really quiet tonight…" Trunks glanced up, his blue eyes locking onto hers a look of seriousness filling the air around them. Trunks' mouth was working faster than whatever controlled it and he blurted out before he even had the chance to stop himself, "I think you should move in." Kiri's eyes grew wide and she felt herself choke on the mouthful of wine she was swallowing. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right…"| Trunks sighed and nodded, "I'm pretty sure you did…" Kiri raised a hand and flagged over a waiter. Trunks watched her expressions in silence as the waiter approached. Kiri fidgeted with the handle on her purse and avoided contacted. After what seemed like years the waiter arrived, "How may I help you ma'am?" "Refill please." The waiter nodded and returned moments later. Kiri continued to fidget while he poured the red liquid. Once he stepped back she picked up the glass and drained it. She held up three fingers to him while she swallowed the last of the glasses contents, "Round three." The waiter looked at her bewildered, nodded and again made his exit. Trunks sighed and strummed his fingers on the table. "You're avoiding the question…" Kiri fidgeted awkwardly and attempted to avoid his watchful gaze. "Well, I – it seems – I think- I mean –just- I – isn't- don't you think it's a bit soon? I mean, you don't really want me invading your space…" Trunks stopped strumming and sat up straight. He blinked blankly at her before responding. "You spend most of your time there already… even if you didn't, why would I ask you if it's not what I wanted?" The waiter returned and filled her glass. Kiri nodded to him and picked up the glass, before she could drink it Trunks stopped her arm. "You're still dodging the question…" Kiri looked into his large blue eyes and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Sakura turned her key in the lock and pushed the in only to find the opening it allowed for would probably not even be large enough for Fin to push her way through without her eyes popping out. Sakura put her weight into the door and began pushing. Eventually the door slid open enough for her to fit through. She stepped inside only to find herself lost in a maze of cardboard boxes. From somewhere in the maze the smell of cooking food reached her. She followed the smell to a clearing by the stove. She adjusted her glasses and blinked dumbfounded. "Kiri… is that you?" Kiri turned and flashed her beaming smile at her. "Hi Sakura! How are you?" Sakura looked about the box maze and back to Kiri. "Confused?" Kiri's face mirrored Sakura's, "He didn't tell you?" Sakura shook her head, "Apparently not." From somewhere upstairs came the voice of Sakura's youngest son, "Where does this go again?" Kiri shook her head, giggled and yelled back, "The bedroom." Sakura went to the fridge and removed some vegetables. She rinsed them in the sink before beginning to cut them. "Kiri… how did you manage to get him to work?" Kiri gave Sakura a mischievous grin. "I told him I'd introduce him to a friend." Sakura laughed and shook her head, "You've figured him out… girls and food." Kiri burst into laughter, "He's not so bad…" Goten appeared and picked up another box, once moved he noticed his mother's arrival. "Oh, hey mom. Gee… that smells good. Kiri cracked him in the nose with a wooden spoon, "Less talking, more working." Goten grumbled and made his way back up the stairs. Sakura turned to Kiri and beamed, her dark eyes glistening with what seemed to be pure joy. "I like you more everyday."

Trunks pushed open the door to his house only to find Sakura just exiting. She shoved him back and closed the door behind her. She leaned over and whispered, "She moved in?" Trunks nodded, "Yes…" Sakura whipped out a wooden spoon and cracked him over the nose with it. The solidity of his nose combined with Sakura's swing caused the spoon to crack in half. She examined what was left of what was the spoons handle, _"Kiri's didn't snap… guess spoons just aren't my thing… I should stick to what I know… frying pan never failed me…" _She threw what was left of the spoon and returned to the conversation at hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" Trunks shrugged, "I was going to…" Sakura smiled, "Okay then." She gave him a hug and continued on her way. Trunks shook his head and stepped inside.

Trunks made his way over to where Kiri was standing at the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned over and kissed her neck lightly. "Get a sweater…" Kiri turned to face him, "Why?" "We're going out." Trunks turned and made his way upstairs leaving an intrigued Kiri looking after him. He made his way to his room where Goten was still sifting through the contents of boxes. Trunks stopped and eyed him, "Why are you still here?" "Why does your woman need the same shirt in sixteen different colors? I've been trying to organize this shit in the closet for hours." Trunks sighed and began getting changed. "Well, we're going out for a bit and I expect you to be gone when I get back." Goten crossed his arms, "I didn't even eat yet! You can't expect me to get all the way home on an empty stomach!" Trunks grumbled, "Eat and then leave, take it with you. I don't care." Goten sat down on the end of the bed and eyed Trunks suspiciously, "What do you have planned? Romantic evening… rough day at the office, need to have some privacy to clear your head?" Trunks felt himself blush, "Goten!" Goten smirked, "Knew it. Okay, I'll be gone." Trunks left the room and made his way back downstairs. Kiri was waiting at the bottom in a pink sweater. "So… where are we going?" Trunks smiled at her, "You'll see." The pair stepped outside. Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist and took off into the air. Kiri glanced down at the ground that was growing farther away, "This is insane!"

Trunks landed on the hill overlooking the small stream, a light breeze picking up in the air around them. Kiri closed her eyes and took in the air around her. "There is so much energy in this place… it has a presence… it's really amazing…" Trunks looked over at her and smiled. "I grew up here." Kiri opened her eyes and looked at him, "That explains it." Trunks turned and pointed beyond the hill in the opposite direction of the lake, "I lived over there." He pointed to a tree between the hill and the stream. "My dad used to spend a lot of time there… he would sit there for hours and just look at the sky. I wondered sometimes… still do. What it was he was thinking about… anyway, enough of my babbling." Kiri wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't mind listening." Trunks smiled and kissed her before stepping back. "The real reason it took you here was so I could ask you something." He dropped slowly to one knee and took her hand. "I'm sure you've noticed by now that I don't really have a way with words so, I am going to keep this simple. Kiri, I love you…" He pulled a ring out from his pocket, the setting sun glinting off the diamond, reflecting into his eyes giving them the impression they were sparkling. "Will you… marry me?" Kiri could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. "How could I say no to you?" Trunks smiled and slid the ring onto her finger before standing and kissing her. The breeze picked up lightly and rustled their hair. The sun set revealing stars that reflected off the surface of the stream. The ripples causing the small lights to look they were dancing. From Otherworld Bailey watched the scene unfold from the surface of a crystal ball. She wiped the tears from her eyes, capturing the moment in her mind like a still fame photograph. Baba looked at her and smiled, "What a happy ending." Bailey beamed back, "Ending? It's just the beginning."


End file.
